


The 69

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wand_in_a_knot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He agrees to a swap, so they can both have what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 69

**Title:** The 69  
**Creator:** LRThunder  
**Pairing /Character:** Harry/Daphne, Harry/Astoria, Draco/Daphne, Draco/Astoria, plus a couple of other Harry-centric pairings  
**Summary:** He agrees to a swap, so they can both have what they want.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count/art medium/podfic length:** 1,407  
**Warnings:** Consensual infidelity, exhibitionism, voyeurism, incest (not the primary pairings)  
**Creator's Notes:** My interpretation of the prompt "69."

 

Everyone knows about Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. It was long believed that the _light_ side wizards would only use Diagon Alley, while dark wizards preferred the shadows of Knockturn Alley. Of course, the latter provides products the good wizards occasionally needs, but hardly anyone acknowledges that.

What people don't know is that there is an establishment that straddles both worlds. It caters to the needs of both the light and the dark. There were even stories that during the wars against Voldemort, Death Eaters, Aurors and members of the Order would declare a truce and go to the establishment for one night of pleasure. Of course, I haven't been able to confirm the rumors. Well, the establishment exists, although the stories may be far-fetched.

It's a place where you go to lose your inhibitions. It's open for anything and everything, as long as everyone consents. Now, I know for a fact that affairs and incestuous encounters take place here. A couple of times, I've spotted Bill with my ex-girlfriend, Ginny. That was okay with Fleur, because she was busy pleasuring Charlie at the same time.

The place is called The 69. Yes, it's called that based on the position. When I was with Ginny, that was one of her favorite positions, although not my favorite. Perhaps that was why we broke up. Maybe I'm old-fashioned and prefer either straight missionary or woman on top.

Ever since I broke up with Ginny, I started frequenting the club. Even though I was the most recognizable bloke there, patrons and employees remained quiet. No matter who you were on the outside, you were entitled to some privacy inside. A hex was placed on all patrons and employees; if they attempted to talk to _The Daily Prophet_ , well, let's just say the consequences would make Marietta Edgecombe seem pleasant. After all, I'm sure people would want to, ahem, perform well in their own bedrooms, wouldn't they?

I've run into a few of my classmates from Hogwarts, some including fellow members of Dumbledore's Army. I once had a threesome with the Patil twins. Parvati spanked me for the way I treated her at the Yule Ball during our fourth year. I didn't mind the spanking at all.

It was there I met my current girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne and her sister, Astoria, come from one of the pureblood families. Like the Malfoys, they like to pride themselves on being pureblood, with little to no Muggle blood in their ancestry. Unlike the Malfoys, however, they never supported the Death Eaters. I remembered Daphne from our days at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin, but didn't join in on Malfoy's antics.

Since she was from one of those families, I thought she would be prim and proper in other areas, especially the bedroom. Merlin, was I wrong. While we met at the club, we didn't actually shag. She was too busy watching her sister with Draco (I averted my eyes). I was also too busy with a couple of admirers.

I saw her again the following day in Diagon Alley. On a spur of the moment, I asked her out, and that was that. We went to dinner and I took her home to my flat, where we shagged all night long. Merlin, was she wild. After that, we would make frequent visits to The 69, often meeting with Draco and Astoria.

* * * * * *

"We should try something different, Harry," Daphne said one night over dinner.

I looked up. "Like what?"

She smiled as she poked at her food. She always did that when she wanted to suggest a new idea. "I was talking with Astoria. She loves sex with Draco, but there are things he wants to do that she really doesn't want."

I fought back a grimace. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Malfoy's love life, but I was willing to listen to what Daphne had to say. "Go on."

"Like you, she doesn't like oral sex, either giving or receiving it."

"Ah." That wasn't exactly a sour point with Daphne, but she had hinted on more than occasion that she would like to be orally pleasured now and then. I, however, was more of a _plunge into the depths_ type of bloke. "Let me guess: she wants to get rid of the preliminaries, so to speak."

"Don't get me wrong. She loves foreplay, but she doesn't want oral sex to be part of it."

I frowned. "Why didn't she tell Malfoy this when they started going out."

Daphne reached for my hand. "Because we were raised to respect our husbands' wishes."

"Neither Draco nor I are married to you or Astoria," I pointed out.

"True, but it's good training. The point is Draco likes oral sex, but Astoria doesn't. I love oral sex, but you don't."

I grinned, guessing where she was going. "Are you saying you want to swap or something?"

She nodded. "Astoria hinted that Draco might be agreeable to that. The question is: are you?"

The way she smiled proved that she knew what my answer was going to be.

 

* * * * * *

The club was more crowded than usual tonight, but it was a weekend, so that was to be expected. I made my way through the crowd with Daphne as we looked for Malfoy and Astoria. I spotted them at a table in the back.

When we sat down, Malfoy smirked at me. "Did Daphne tell you what Astoria wants?"

"Yes."

"A pity that Astoria and you don't like oral," he drawled, then looked at Daphne. "Then again, maybe it's not such a pity."

"You chose my sister first," Daphne reminded him dryly.

Before Malfoy could respond, the music grew louder. I saw couples at other tables stand, undress, then begin shagging each other. I turned to the Greengrass sisters. "Shall we?"

Astoria stood and walked over to me, sitting down on my lap. "What are you waiting for?" she asked before she kissed me. We were too involved in the kiss to notice Malfoy disappear with Daphne. I took my time undressing Astoria. With her sister, we usually tugged impatiently at each other's clothing; with Astoria, it was more deliberate.

As I reached behind to undo the clasp on Astoria's bra, I saw movement at the corner of my eye. Daphne and Malfoy hadn't wasted any time in exemplifying the name of the club. Astoria watched as our loves orally pleasured each other. Apparently I took too much time in watching them, because I felt a pinch on my leg. Astoria wanted me to shag her now, and I was only too willing to oblige.

Our clothing was soon on the floor as I cleared the table off with a wave of my wand. The employees didn't mind, although they would have to clean the tables thoroughly. Astoria brought me down on top of her as I moved to enter her.

She was a sharp contrast to her sister. While Daphne loved to scream, Astoria preferred to moan softly. In some ways, this was sexier than loud screams; like her sister, she appeared to enjoy sex with me, but expressed it in a different way. I cupped her breasts, kissing her nipples as I moved inside her.

We were soon rejoined by Daphne and Malfoy. My girlfriend began riding him as I continued shagging Astoria on the table. I looked over and saw them kissing passionately, with Malfoy's hands entangled in her long, blond hair.

The night passed quickly. Gradually, the crowds began to thin out, but we were still at it. Once again, Malfoy and Daphne engaged in oral sex, but this time, I shagged Astoria roughly against the wall. This elicited a louder response from her. Even she seemed surprised at how loud she sounded.

Finally, it was time to leave. The 69 stayed open late, but even the club had to close at some point. We dressed and went our separate ways. When we arrived home, Daphne immediately pulled me into the bedroom. "Malfoy wasn't that good?"

She smirked. "He was, but I prefer my boyfriend, even if his tastes aren't the same as mine. Now fuck me."

Let's just say it was a good thing it was the weekend and I didn't have work until Monday. Hopefully, Ron or Hermione wouldn't bother us, because I wasn't going to answer any floo calls this weekend.

The End


End file.
